Isabelle Hartley
Isabelle "Izzy" Hartley was a longtime agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. who helped Director Phil Coulson rebuild the organization, and established her own team with Lance Hunter and Idaho. Biography Early Life and Career Isabelle Hartley was very close to her sister, Jane, being both of them close friends of Lance Hunter and his wife. Their mother died of , which Jane later contracted.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.02: Heavy is the Head Mercenary Work Isabelle Hartley joined S.H.I.E.L.D., spending most of her career working as an undercover agent and meeting mercenaries. One of the missions took her to Budapest along with two of these mercenaries, Lance Hunter and Idaho.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.01: Shadows Hartley hated guns and preferred to carry blades as a weapon.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.03: Making Friends and Influencing People Secret Mission Isabelle Hartley shared a secret mission with her friend Bobbi Morse and Alphonso Mackenzie.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.09: Ye Who Enter Here Joining Coulson's S.H.I.E.L.D. After the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D., Isabelle Hartley, one of the agency's most experienced operatives, was sought out by Phil Coulson to join his new generation of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. question Roger Browning]] On one of her missions for Coulson, she went undercover with fellow Agents Idaho and Lance Hunter to obtain information from ex-S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Roger Browning about a level Ten 0-8-4. The negotiation was interrupted by Carl Creel, who killed Browning and stole the file. Although Hartley and the other agents fired at Creel, he seemingly absorbed the bullets before escaping through a window. Hartley called Coulson to update him on Browning's death and for further orders, they were simply ordered to "go dark". ]] Hartley and her team arrived back at the Playground and were called for a meeting with Phil Coulson. Hartley tried to ensure that Hunter and Idaho kept quiet during their meeting, with little success. Hartley updated Coulson on their attacker and his powers, during their meeting Melinda May arrived and confirmed that the attacker was Carl Creel, who records claimed had been killed by John Garrett. Knowing Garrett recruited Creel confirmed him to be HYDRA. ]] When S.H.I.E.L.D. learnt that HYDRA was planning on using Creel to assassinate General Glenn Talbot, Coulson's team intervened. They were able to warn Talbot of the incoming attack, giving him time to defend himself. Melinda May arrived and fought Creel until Skye shot him with a stun gun allowing him to be arrested. Hartley and Hunter arrived, disguised as members of the United States Military. They tricked Talbot into following them and Talbot was taken away by S.H.I.E.L.D.. After Coulson questioned Tablot for a while, he let him go free and dropped him off in the middle of nowhere, when Talbot called for assistance, S.H.I.E.L.D. were able to trace the call to learn the exact location of both Carl Creel and the 0-8-4. As they prepared to find and secure the weapon, Hartley questioned their reasons for attacking the base, arguing that it was likely in the safest place possible and it was foolish to risk every field agent S.H.I.E.L.D. had left, Hunter agreed. Skye however argued that the US Military are unequipped to handle such dangerous items. ]] Hartley, her team, as well as Skye and Agent Melinda May infiltrated a Government Storage Warehouse and began to search for the 0-8-4. Hartley found the 0-8-4, which was revealed to be some kind of metal Obelisk. As she opened the case, she was attacked by Creel. She immediately used a knife to try and kill him, but he was able to turn his body to steel, with no other choice, Hartley grabbed the Obelisk to defend herself; though as soon as she touched it, it started to incinerate her forearm. Lance Hunter arrived and began to shoot at Creel, causing him to flee. When the rest of the team arrived they desperately tried to free her from the Obelisk's deadly power, however she found it was impossible for her to let go. The military soon arrived, Skye called Phil Coulson for orders on wether to seek medical care for Hartley or to continue the mission, effectively allowing her to die. Although Coulson ordered the team to continue the mission, Hartley's team disobeyed and fled to get her medical attention. Knowing that the Obelisk was killing her and she would not reach a doctor in time, Hartley handed Lance Hunter her knife and ordered him cut off her arm before the Obelisk could kill her. Hunter objected, insisting that they would be able to reach a doctor, but Hartley told him that she could feel that Obelisk was killing her and she did not want to die. ]] Hunter managed to cut off Hartley's arm, saving her life. Idaho looked back to make sure she had survived the operation, when he looked back Carl Creel was in the middle of the road. Before he could change direction Creel transformed into concrete and the SUV crashed into him, causing a massive car crash. Although Hunter survived, both Hartley and Idaho sustained severe head injuries, killing them both. Creel picked up the Obelisk which was still attached to Hartley's severed arm. Hunter's Revenge After Hunter got captured by Glenn Talbot, Hunter discussed with him that he did not want Hartley to have a pauper's burial. Hunter stuck a deal with Talbot so Hartley and Idaho could receive an honorable funeral. Hartley's possessions were being packed by Skye when Hunter returned to the Playground. He talked to Skye about the past and his friendship with Izzy and her sister. When Creel's location was discovered, Hunter went with the other field agents to apprehend him. He shot them with an I.C.E.R. and attacked Creel himself. Later, Director Coulson made sure Hartley had a military funeral. At the funeral, he explained to Hunter that he understood his pain for his friend. Alphonso Mackenzie wondered if Lance Hunter was replacing Hartley on the mission that he shares with Bobbi Morse, after he saw the couple growing closer. Morse told him that he was not involved nor did he know about it. Relationships Family *Mother † *Jane Hartley - Sister Allies *S.H.I.E.L.D. (First Incarnation) - Allies (Former Relationships) **Nick Fury - Director **Maria Hill - Deputy Director **Phil Coulson - Colleague *S.H.I.E.L.D. (Second Incarnation) - Allies **Phil Coulson - Director **Antoine Triplett † - Colleague **Melinda May - Colleague **Skye - Colleague **Billy Koenig - Colleague **Lance Hunter - Colleague and Friend **Idaho † - Colleague **Alphonso Mackenzie - Colleague **Bobbi Morse - Friend and Colleague Enemies *HYDRA **Carl Creel - Killer Appearances *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Season Two'' ***''Shadows'' ***''Heavy is the Head'' (mentioned) ***''Making Friends and Influencing People'' (mentioned) ***''Ye Who Enter Here'' (mentioned) ***''One Door Closes'' References Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Category:Mercenaries Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Absorbing Man Category:High Body Count